


Karma In Doses

by MetallicHeartache (TwistedViolets)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (Or is it?), Angst, Brothel Women, Brothels, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Psychological Spiral, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scents, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/MetallicHeartache
Summary: Geralt falls in love with Jaskier. Too bad the bard is too busy chasing after women to notice him...Geralt wants that to change.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Karma In Doses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ;-;
> 
> My favorite thing to write hands down is psychology spirals! So I’ve finally written up a plot and I’m going to be writing a nice lovely story(haha no.) it’ll get dark, have elements of Non-con and rape. I’m super excited to start this up and I just have to remind you to watch the tags every chapter.
> 
> It doesn’t start out dark...but it’ll get there. Trust me.

The woman beneath him moans. She's so incredibly wet inside as he thrusts into her, again and again, rocking the bed into the wall. He can smell her arousal and her fear. The fear she's trying so hard to mask with overuses of moans and calling his name.

"Geralt," she scratches her fingernails down his back, in some attempt to make this seem more fierce and set the mood. It only screams more of her fear and her uncertainty.

She didn't want a Witcher. She's heard the rumors, she saw him caked in blood, she looked into his eyes and trembled. She smelled fresh, new, the brothel threw a sheep to the white wolf.

He pretends he doesn't see it.

The room next to his, the one that shares the same wall as the one he's pounding the bed into, he hears something sweet. Jaskier moaning and panting, he can practically smell his scent. They've never had rooms so close before...and Gods if that's not what's fueling his lust he doesn't know what is.

Just imagining Jaskier beneath him, moaning his name, sweat rolling down his skin in small beads, and his eyes blown with lust for him.

"Geralt," the woman calls again, curling her toes into the sheets. Tears well up in her eyes and they slowly slide down her cheeks.

...

The brothel's hallway smells like sex. it's an over welcoming scent of Semen, sweat, and perfume. It all gives him a major headache, with his heightened sense of smell he can even get a whiff of urine.

Disgusting.

He stands outside, newly armored, and he's washed his face with water to get some feeling of freshness. There are few noises from Jaskier's room, laughing, a bump or two, and then the door opens.

Out comes Jaskier, a smile on his lips, sweat matted hair against his forehead, his shirt slightly open to reveal sweaty patches of hair. Jaskier straightens himself up upon seeing him, he leans back against the doorway all smoothly as if trying to impress someone.

"Fancy seeing you here my friend. Did you finish up already? You were making quite the racket over there."

"Hm," he hums, looking at Jaskier more calculating. Smelling Jaskier's flagging arousal, smelling Jaskier's sweat, smelling his fancy soaps he insisted on using. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

Jaskier buttons his shirt up and coughs a little in his hand to hide his embarrassment. "That we do Geralt that we do. So you'd like to get a move on then?"

A nod of his head.

Jaskier slaps his chest lightly before walking past him with a hand movement gesturing for him to hurry up. "Roach will get lonely if we don't hurry back."

Highly unlikely.

He continues behind Jaskier, mindlessly searching his pockets for coin to pay for the services he had received. Although it wasn’t good, and he wouldn't have been able to keep going with that terrible scent of fear if he hadn't had Jaskier to project on to.

...

Jaskier skips along to Roach. He hums a toon and grabs Roach's face and coos to her all lovingly. Roach bucks her head up and cracks her skull against his. Jaskier recoils in pain.

This is to be expected.

"Come on girl, how long have we been friends?"

Friends? He doubts that.

He pets Roach before getting on her, the air is cooling up there. It's sobering for him really. "Are you ever going to let me ride Roach?"

"Never."

"Thought so-Just checking."

He gently nudges Roach's side with the sides of his feet, not in a hurry to get anywhere, but a need to keep moving. Jaskier walks beside them, a yawn on his lips.

"You've been acting strange today..." Jaskier steps over a rock, his hands stretching towards the moon as he yawns again. "Ever since I suggested that brothel if you allow me to assume."

He says nothing.

"Since when were you bothered with brothels? I thought you enjoyed them?” Jaskier’s voice takes on a playful tone. “Or are you just upset that I-" Jaskier goes silent, not daring to complete that thought.

He doesn't say anything, doesn't acknowledge any of that it. 

Jaskier just puts his hands on his side, his eyes narrowing as if thinking hard, but no more words come from his mouth. He looks cute like this, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth in an puffed line, his cheeks all red.

He feels a ping of something in his chest. Love? Perhaps. Lust? Could be.

Need?

Definitely.


End file.
